Scott Hauger
Scott Hoager is a classmate of Jess Aarons and Leslie Burke specifically created for the 2007 film adaptation of Bridge to Terabithia. He often bullies Jess at school along with his sidekick, Gary Fulcher. Role in the film Scott sits behind Jess in Ms. Myers' fifth grade class and teases him behind his back. During the first day of school, he tilts to Jess and uses his "loser detector" on him. When Ms. Myers rebukes them, Scott blames Jess for hitting him, but she, luckily, doesn't believe him. As Ms. Myers continues talking to the rest of the class, Scott taunts Jess for wearing pink shoes belonging to his older sister. During recess, Scott and Gary participate in the race. At the scratch-line, Gary stands on Jess' left side while Scott is on his right. When Leslie Burke wants to join in, Scott tells her it is only for boys, but Jess upholds her (by asking Scott, if he's afraid of losing to a girl) who is then allowed to run. She eventually beats them all, including Scott. Scott soon starts make fun of Leslie, too. He laughs loudly when she mistakenly drops her bag, causing all her things to fall out. He also taunts her because her parents don't have a TV at home. Since she and Jess become friends, Scott and Gary decide to wait for them in front of the school, but have no chance to bully them, as they enter the building alongside their music teacher, Miss Edmunds. After Leslie's death, Scott and Gary bully Jess even worse. In class, Scott taunts him about it by jokingly calling him the fastest kid in the class now, leading him to turn and punch Scott in the face, making him surprised. He later appears with Gary where the latter pushes Jess to the floor, implying that they haven't shifted their attitudes since Scott got punched by Jess, while a sympathetic Janice Avery watches. Scott makes no further appearances in the film. Gallery bridge-to-terabithia-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg|Scott taunts Jess in class, while Gary watches. bridge-to-terabithia-disneyscreencaps.com-663.jpg|Scott taunts Jess, for wearing his sister's hand- me-down sneakers. bridge-to-terabithia-disneyscreencaps.com-8391.jpg|"So looks like you're the fastest kid in the class now, huh?" bridge-to-terabithia-disneyscreencaps.com-8394.jpg|Scott realises his joke has gone too far. bridge-to-terabithia-disneyscreencaps.com-8395.jpg|"It's a joke, dude." bridge-to-terabithia-disneyscreencaps.com-8398.jpg|Scott, before Jess punches him for mocking Leslie's death. bridge-to-terabithia-disneyscreencaps.com-8401.jpg|Scott, after Jess punches him. bridge-to-terabithia-disneyscreencaps.com-8407.jpg|''"Are you nuts?!"'' Trivia * One of the creatures Jess and Leslie fight in Terabithia, the Squogre, a half-squirrel, half ogre creature, which is based on Scott. The Squogres also make the beeping sound of Scott's "loser detector". * Also, when Jess & Leslie are fighting a group of Squogres in Terabithia, Jess grows a metal fist and punches several Squogres. This foreshadows a scene in the film, when Jess punches Scott, for making a snide remark about Leslie's death. * Scott Hoager does not appear in the Katherine Patterson novel Bridge to Terabithia, because he was created especially for the 2007 film adaptation of Bridge to Terabithia. Category:Males Category:Bridge to Terabithia characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Students